1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for searching memory in a network device. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods of searching parallel memory banks simultaneously within a network device, such as a high performance network switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer performance has increased in recent years, the demands on computer networks has significantly increased; faster computer processors and higher memory capabilities need networks with high bandwidth capabilities to enable high speed transfer of significant amounts of data. The well-known Ethernet technology, which is based upon numerous IEEE Ethernet standards, is one example of computer networking technology which has been able to be modified and improved to remain a viable computing technology. A more complete discussion of prior art networking systems can be found, for example, in SWITCHED AND FAST ETHERNET, by Breyer and Riley (Ziff-Davis, 1996), and numerous IEEE publications relating to IEEE 802 standards. Based upon the Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) 7-layer reference model, network capabilities have grown through the development of repeaters, bridges, routers, and, more recently, “switches,” which operate with various types of communication media. Thickwire, thinwire, twisted pair, and optical fiber are examples of media which have been used for computer networks. Switches, as they relate to computer networking and to ethernet, are hardware-based devices which control the flow of data packets or cells based upon destination address information which is available in each packet. A properly designed and implemented switch should be capable of receiving a packet and switching the packet to an appropriate output port at what is referred to wirespeed or linespeed, which is the maximum speed capability of the particular network. Current basic Ethernet wirespeeds typically range from 10 Megabits per second (Mps) up to 10,000 Mps, or 10 Gigabits per second. As speed has increased, design constraints and design requirements have become more and more complex with respect to following appropriate design and protocol rules and providing a low cost, commercially viable solution.
Competition and other market pressures require the production of more capable network devices that cost less. Increased network and device speed is required by customers.
Network performance, i.e., increased device speed and decreased data packet latency, is directly related to the time that it takes for devices to search memory in conjunction with relaying a packet, e.g. a switch searching memory tables for destination addresses, rules, etc. Thus, in order to support high performance network solutions, new and improved systems and methods are needed for searching memory banks within network devices, such as within a high performance switch.